Happy Anniversary Pup
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Its Joey's and Seto's Anniversary! But Seto seems to have forgotten... Or has he?


**Me- Here's a cute one shot. Enjoy ^^**

**Joey-Shadow owns nothing!**

**Seto- If she did who knows how bad YGO would have been...**

**Me- :3**

~~~Happy Anniversary Pup~~~

Joey growled as he walked down the street. _'Stupid, no good rich ASSHOLE!'_ he thought as he walked towards the Kaiba mansion his eyes narrowed when it came into view. He stomped up the the front door and opened it and slammed it shut behind him. He looked at a nearby maid who bowed as she greeted him.

"Where. Is. He?" Joey growled. The maid straightened.

"He's in his study." the girl said. Joey headed for the stairs. Mokuba saw him and dashed forward and blocked the blonds path.

"Hey Joey! Welcome home! Wanna play a game?" the younger Kaiba asked smiling.

"Move, Mokie. Ya aint gonna keep me from kickin' yer brother's ass." He said as he walked past Mokuba. Mokuba bit his lip as he watched Joey stomp upstairs._'Seto, I hope you know what your doing!'_ Joey headed straight for Seto's study. He slammed the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Downstairs Mokuba and the maids flinched. Seto looked up at Joey then back at his laptop. He typed something and then closed it and leaned back in his chair.

"Welcome home, Pup. Have a nice day at work?" Seto asked.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Joey growled. Seto sighed.

"Hmm Your very moody today. What's wrong? Bad day at work?" the blue-eyed CEO asked.

"What's today?" Joey growled.

"March 30." Seto answered.

"Anything else you want to add?" Joey growled glarring. Seto smirked.

"It's Friday." he said smartly. Joey growled.

"That's not funny!" he snarled. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I dont have time for this, Pup. I have work to do." he told the blond. Joey frowned. _'He's joking right? He couldnt really have forgotten!'_

"Seto this isnt funny." Joey said.

"It's not suppose to be. I have to work." Seto replied.

"You really forgot what today is?" Joey asked hurt, all the anger that he felt before had been replaced by disbelief and hurt.

"What are you going on about? Joey I dont have time for games. I have I lot of work to do, and a company to run. Go play with Mokie or something." Seto said waving his hand as he opened his laptop again and started to type again.

"I can' believe you! How could ya forget what today is?" Joey cried he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. Seto sighed. He looked at the calander, and looked at the circled date. He smirked Joey was so easily fooled. Ofcourse Seto knew exactly what today was. It was his and Joey's 5th anniversary. See, Seto may be creul and a complete Jackass at times, but he isnt so cold and absorbed in his work that he'd forget his and his pup's anniversary. He only let Joey believe he forgot so that he would leave the CEO alone so he could finish planning a perfect night. He had already reserved a table at a resterant for a romantic dinner. Now he was checking to make sure the present he requested to be made was finished and ready to be picked up. He also had a press conference tonight. Which he knew would make Joey even happier.

He shut his laptop and went down stairs. He headed to the living room and saw his puppy on the couch pouting at the TV. Mokuba was next to him.

"I can' believe he forgot..." Joey said sighing.

"Come on Joey. You know its not his fault. He didnt forget on purpose. He's had a lot of work to do in the past few weeks." Mokuba said. In truth, Mokuba knew that Seto hadnt forgotten.

"I know... But it still hurts." Joey sighed. Seto walked towards the couch.

"I have to go out for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." he said he kissed Joey on the cheek then grabbed his keys and left. Joey watched him leave out the window. Seto waved as he pulled out of the driveway then drove off. Seto drove in to the city heading to the jewelary store. When he got to the store he turned the car off and went inside. The guy behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Kaiba! It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. I'm here to pick up my order." the CEO said.

"Ah! Yes, here you are." the man said pulling out a box and handing it the Seto. The brunette opened and took out the item. It was a dark purple callor/chocker that had spikes on it. Seto smirked when he saw the dog tag in the shape of a bone. It had 'Pup' on the front on the back ingraved in golden letters were words, 'I love you, more than I can say.'

"Perfect. Thank you." Seto said placing the collar back in the box. He put the box in his coat pocket and payed for the chocker.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here, take this. Its free. A boy came in he said he was a friend and that you'd want this also." the guy said handing Seto a small box. Seto raised an eyebrow and opened the box, he took the note that was inside and opened it.

_Here! I though you'd want this its from everyone! Also, if you make him cry both Bakura and Marik said they'd kill you! Anyway! Happy anniversary! _

_-3 Malik Ishtar and the others_

Seto snickered rolling his eyes he looked at the golden band, that had sapphires in the shape of pawprints around it. He smirked and closed the box putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you." he said as he turned and left the store and headed to his car smiling. He hummed as he started the car and headed back home. He couldnt wait to see the look on his puppy's face when he gave him the chocker and now thanks to the others the ring. There was also another present he wanted to give Joey. One that he knew Joey would love more than anything. As he pulled into the driveway he thought of how he should give Joey the chocker. Should he give it to him now? Wait till dinner?He pondered on how to give Joey the callor as he walked in.

"I'm back!" he called out. Joey and Mokuba appeared. The blond had calmed down but the blue eyed CEO could see the hurt that was in his eyes. Seto walked over.

"Puppy? What's wrong?" he asked lifting Joey's head.

"Do you really not remember what today is?" the blond asked. Seto rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Silly Pup. Go get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner." he said. Joey blinked.

"Ok..." Joey said. He headed up the stairs to his and Seto's room. Mokuba looked at his brother.

"Let me see!" he said rushing over to the older Kaiba. Seto pulled out the two boxes and showed his little brother.

"The ring was from the others." Seto said as he put them in his coat pocket. "Now can I trust you to be alone?"

"Ofcourse!" Mokuba said. Joey came down stairs.

"Ready?" seto asked turning to face him. Joey nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go." Seto said.

"Have a nice night!" Mokuba said as the two headed to the door.

"Bye, Mokie." Seto called over his shoulder as he closed the door. He led Joey to the car.

"No limo?" Joey asked as he climbed into the car. Seto started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"No." Seto answered. Joey sighed and looked out the window.

_'I still can' believe he forgot...'_ he thought. Seto looked at him and sighed. He pulled into the parking lot of the resterant. Joey's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Seto! Ya didn' say it was dis fancy!" he scolded. Seto got out of the car and walked around and opened Joey's door. He held out his hand.

"Does it really matter? You look fine." Seto said. Joey looked at his lover's hand then slowly took it allowing Seto to pull him out of the car.

"But, why such a fancy place?" Joey asked. Seto chuckled.

"Now who's forgetting what today is?" he teased. Joey gasped.

"You knew the whole time!" he accused.

"Ofcourse I did! Did you really think I'd forget?" Seto asked laughing as he led Joey inside.

"Jackass! I really did..." Joey pouted.

"Silly Pup. I would never forget." he said kissing Joey's cheek. Joey blinked shocked by Seto showing affection in public.

"Can I help you?" the man at the front asked.

"Seto Kaiba. I have a reservation for two." Seto said.

"Oh! Right this way!" the man said picking up to menus and walking towards a table in the corner or the room. Seto pulled out Joey's chair. Joey raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Your being way to nice..." he said.

"Really? You camplain when I'm not nice enough and when I am you complain? I just cant win with you can I?" Seto asked sitting across from Joey.

Joey sighed, "I'm not complaining. I'm just shocked. I mean ya don' usually show affection in public..." Joey said as he opened his menu. He smirked. "And no. Ya will never win." he added. Seto rolled his eyes and looked through the menu.

"It's our 5th anniversary, Pup. I intend to make this day special. Especially after having to work for the past few weeks." Seto said. The blue eyed CEO smiled causing Joey to smile too.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you two ready to order?" the girl asked.

"Umm... I''ll have the steak and a cherry coke." Joey said.

"I'll also have the steak and pepsi." Seto said. The waitress wrote down their orders and left. As they wait Seto pulled the box out. "Here." he said handing the box to Joey. Joey blinked and looked at his lover then at the box. He opened it and took out the chocker. He smiled when he read the tag.

"I love it! Thanks, Seto." he said. Seto stood and took the callor and put it around Joeys neck. He sat back down as the waitress returned with the food.

"Here you go, oh! I love your chocker!" the girl said.

"Thanks!" Joey said. Seto smiled at the goofy smile on his pup's face. The waitress left. The two started to eat. After they ate, and Seto payed they two left hand-in-hand. Joey sighed happily leaning against Seto as they headed for the car.

"I have a press conference, so we have to go there before going home." Seto said. Joey tensed.

"Ok... But Why do I have ta come if ya have a press conference?" Joey asked as they got into the car.

"Because, your part of it." the CEO answered. Joey frowned.

_What the hell does dat mean? Wait, is he... is he gonna go public with our relationship?' _ Joey felt his heart jump with joy at the thought. He was sick of having to keep their relationship a secret only the others and Serenity knew. Seto looked at Joey who was looking out the window. He looked back ahead. He pulled up to the buiding where the press conference was taking place. Joey and him got out. Almost immediatly there were reporters swarming them taking their pictures and questioning Seto.

"Enough. I'll answer all your questions inside." Seto said. "Lets get inside." he told Joey. Joey nodded and followed him. The two headed inside. When they got in side Joey sat down in a chair and looked at Seto. The Kaiba Corp president said nothing as he faced the reporters. Immediatly the reporters started questioning him some asking what new gaming products Kaiba Corp was working on, others questioning about who Joey was. Joey looked at the reporters then back at the CEO.

"Mr. Kaiba who is the blond behind you?" asked one person. Seto looked at Joey who was watching him. He looked back.

"His name is Joseph Wheeler." Seto answered.

"Is he your cousin?"

"Brother?"

Seto shook his head at all of the questions about Joey. Joey looked at the reporters as they called out the questions he looked back at Seto as one question was called out.

"Is he a friend?" Seto felt Joey watching him as the question was asked. His eyes flickered over to where the blond was sitting. He could see that Joey was waiting for him to say that he was just a friend. Seto sighed.

"No. To answer all of your questions. No, he isnt my cousin or my brother. No he isnt my friend." Seto said. Joeys eyes closed. The reporters murmured in confusion. Seto looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye as he said the next part.

"He is, my lover." he said. Joeys eyes shot opened and he looked at Seto.

"Seto..." he said as he stood. Seto continued.

"He is my lover, and I dont care what others think about our relationship. I love him. And I'm proud to have him as my lover." Seto said. Joey smiled knowing that Seto was talking to him. He walked over to Seto and hugged him. Seto hugged back. The CEO pulled away. He cleared his throat to qeit the room of reporters who were questioning him. Once everyone was quiet Seto pulled out the box with the ring.

_'Might as well ask him.'_ he thought. Joey glaced at the box then at Seto confused as the CEO got down on one knee and took his hand.

"Seto..?"

"Joey, I know I can be harsh at times, and I know that I dont really deserve you. But I love you, I love more than I can say. Joseph Wheeler, would you please make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Seto asked as he opened the box and took the ring out and sliding it onto Joeys fingur. Joey gasped his hand flying to his mouth as his hazel eyes widening in shock at the question. Seto watched him as he waited for Joey's answer. After the shock Joey nodded.

"Yes... Yes of course I'll marry you!" the blond said. The blue eyed brunette stood as Joey threw his arms around him. He held Joey close as the reporters clapped. Seto pulled back and kissed Joey passionately. Joey tighened his arms around his fiance's neck as he kissed back. They broke apart after a few minutes. The reporters jumped at the chance and started to question Joey. Joey smiled and answered their questions. After two more hours of questions, Seto ended the conference and he and Joey left. As they climbed into the car Joey looked at Seto and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." he said. Seto started the car and looked at Joey.

"Hmm. Your welcome." Seto said. Joey smiled and yawned. He leaned back against the seat. He looked at the ring and smiled. He looked out of the window as his eyes slipped closed. Seto glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw him asleep. He focused on the road as he drove to the mansion. As he pulled into the driveway he nudged Joey. The blonds eyes fluttered opened.

"Hmmm? Wha?"

"We're home." Seto said.

"Hmmm... Carry me?" Joey asked. Seto sighed as he got out and walked around he opened joey's door and pulled the blond out holding him bridal style. Joey layed his head on his lover's shoulder as he yawned. Seto locked the car then headed to the front door he opened it with one hand and queitly closed it as he heard Joey's soft breathering signaling that the blond had fallen back asleep. The brunette headed upstairs and went to his and Joey's room. He laid the blond down and grabbed some pajamas. he changed Joey careful not to wake the blond up. after he changed Joey he covered him up and chaned himself then slipped into bed wrapping his arms around Joey. Joey snuggled close to Seto. Seto smiled closing his eyes whispering,

"Happy Anniversay, Pup." he fell asleep.

~~~~The End~~~

**Me- There ya go! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this. I got distracted and took me foreva to finish. But it was worth it because It was Footloose that distracted me. ^^ I will do a parady for it. Tendershippin or puppyshippin not sure which one yet... Also I'm working on a Brozeshipping. its called Better Than Her. Watch for it.**

**Seto- I was so OOC... -.-"**

**Joey- *Huggles Seto* Reviews! :3**


End file.
